Symbiosis
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Xaiolin Showdown gone myth and tragic romance. Warning: Language in later chapters and possible smuts. That's to be determined. T for right now. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The most brilliant idea has just struck me in the head like a rocket! I don't believe it! I now have two full length stories going at once so be patient for updates on both. Wish me luck!**

 **~Rosie :)**

* * *

 _Eons and Eons ago, the world was not but mist and sea. No shape held it in place as it traveled the dark, distant, and cold universe, searching for what all of creation searches for, even today._

 _Purpose._

 _And as it traveled, it became bored. So it created shape. And Dashi, the first water sprite. And in the mist and winds of travel formed Nariko, the first wind sprite. And they traveled and found companionship in each other, yet no more. They became bored and the seas and mists once again sorrowed and wondered._

 _One day, or however time was kept way back when, Dashi and Nariko found a place of solid stone and another of screaming fire. And on the stone were two sprites of earth and stone, Monk Guan and Liang. And in the fires raged two sprites of fire, Chase and Kai. Dashi longed for Liang with all his heart as Nariko longed for Kai with all her heart. And they spoke for many, many days. Soon, it was not enough. Liang separated from Guan and went to Dashi and Nariko separated from Dashi and went to Kai._

 _Perhaps it was years that went by, no one knows, but Guan began to long for his sister sprite as Dashi began to long for his in Nariko. Soon, they all came together and formed the Earth, one of the most beautiful creations in all of the lonely universe._

 _Earth for billions of years prospered with life, guarded by the sprites. Many other sprites formed with Earth's creation._

 _Lava sprites, Cloud sprites, Flower sprites, Grass sprites, Tree sprites, Animal sprites, Fish sprites, Bird sprites, Bug sprites, Soil sprites, and so on and so on._

 _But one day..._

 _Man was born into the world..._

* * *

Two women looking of Asian descent ran through the woods with as much speed as they could muster. Their bones screamed as they forced their instincts to the forefront as the sound of motors and yells echoed in the close area.

As they ran, the slimmer of the two shouted and as if by magic, the Earth opened up and swallowed the women into itself.

They finally stopped and waited as they sat on the ground and tended to the cloth sacks on their backs as they wailed with hunger.

"Hush, little Omi," soothed the woman who had opened the Earth, "It's alright now."

The more buxom woman folded down her shirt so that her breast showed and her child quickly latched on.

"That's it, Kimiko, drink."

Liang and Nariko suddenly silenced as they heard voices and motors go over them.

"What a turn of events," lamented Nariko as her child released her as she curled into her bosom. "Giving them to the hairless _apes._ "

"Don't insult the apes," corrected Liang as she rocked her child for the last time. " _They_ are good creatures. Man on the other hand..."

Nariko sighed and stood up, offering her free hand to her friend after putting up her hood.

"Are you ready?" she asked tearfully at the thought of losing her child.

"Neither of us are," answered Liang, with strong composure, as an Earth sprite, "That's not the question. There is no question. Only an objective."

Nariko nodded and held her breath as the earth opened before them.

* * *

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favor fire._

 _But if it had to perish twice,_

 _I think I know enough of hate_

 _To say that for destruction ice_

 _Is also great_

 _And would suffice._

Robert Frost

 _A wonder no one ever guessed man..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, this basically a myth form of my Xaiolin Showdown Fandom.**

 **Sprites were the first soulful creatures and basically formed all order in the Universe.**

 **Nariko has borne a child by Kai and Liang had borne a child by Dashi. Omi and Kimiko.**

 **They are being given to the Human world for a reason, but what?**

 **Next time!**

 **With Loves  
~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko Tohomiko awoke at three o'clock in the afternoon. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." she mumbled as the woman ran toward her closet, fighting to remove the blankets entangling her legs.

"Just one day," she said. "Just one day I'd like _something_ to go my way. I'm never going to Keiko's bar before a meeting again. This researcher is going to think I'm an idiot!"

Kimiko Tohomiko was a world renowned biologist assigned to one of the greatest studies of all mankind. The Sprite Oppression. The sprites were dangerous creatures that killed humans who tried to take claim of forests for the last two centuries. They were monsters. Plain and simple. Kimiko had entered the program five years back after her father helped to found it. He later died of natural causes and an acclaimed young adventurer named Raimundo Pedrosa was sent to the forefront. Then they had Clay and Marie Bailey, the greatest geologists in America. Omi was her co-biologist. And now one of the greatest scientists and Sprite Behavioral Analyst of their day was coming to their site in Japan. Dr. Jackson Spicer and his wife Angel Lee had been called to several different studies when they chose to come here.

And here was Kimiko, finally waking up at three in the afternoon.

This wasn't going to look good.

After changing into a black tank top and khaki pants, she grabbed her lab coat and ran out the door.

As she ran into the lab on the other side of the huge building, she was halted and thrown back by a wall of pure muscle.

"Ouch, dammit! Watch where you're going, pal."

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Kimiko. Won't be happenin' again."

Oh, Clay. He was the sweetest one on the whole team. That was really uncalled for.

"I'm sorry, Clay. I didn't mean it."

"That's alright, Kimi!" he said, tipping his cowboy in a gentleman's style, "I wasn't offended."

He offered his hand out as he was raised and Kimiko took it without hesitation.

"Thank you, Clay."

"My pleasure."

As they walked into the lab, Kimiko stopped, startled. Raimundo stood not ten feet away with what had to be a ghost. His skin was marble. It was no exaggeration. The man's eyes were sparkling rubies and his hair matched the shade. He wore mostly black except for a red undershirt.

He turned around and smiled pleasantly toward her.

As began to walk towards her, she forced herself to be calm.

 _Be cool, be cool, be cool..._

The strange man held out his hand to her and spoke:

"I'm Jack Spicer, Sprites' Behavioral Analyst. You're Ms. Tohomiko, I presume. I'm sorry about your father. He was a great man for the cause. I wish we could have met."

"Ah, Dr. Spicer. He's at peace now. That's how I choose to look at it...Well, I'm your biologist along with Dr. Omi as soon as he chooses to show up. Very pleased to meet you."

"Yeah," he said, "I suppose you can see why I don't give out pictures."

Kimiko laughed with glee. "Not at all. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Suddenly, a measurably younger laughed echoed through the room. A woman with white hair, streaked with light blue, walked over to them. She wore a blue tank top and jeans.

"Well, I'm not sorry to say that I beat them to it," said the young woman as she took Jack's hand and looked into his eyes.

Jack laughed. "Me either."

The woman looked at Kimiko and grinned.

"Angel Lee, your translator to any language. Including our sprite friends."

The whole room went quiet. "...That's bullshit, they don't have a language," said Rai with confidence.

Jack's eyebrows went up cockily.

"How would you know? I thought _we_ were the experts."

Raimundo's stance became defensive by nature. "Yeah," he nearly spit, "but I'm the fucking leader and I say it's damn bullshit."

Angel put her hands on her hips. "I am a master of language and not only do I _know_ they have a language, but I can cuss circles around you if I have to. Don't go there with me."

"Trust me," said Jack, "You don't want to."

Clay through up his hand before Rai could speak again. "My Mama always said the proof was in the puddin'. Let's all just cool down and wait to see. There's no need to get off on the wrong foot."

"Let them get on my bad side and my foot up their asses." Rai took one glance at the look Clay was giving him and quickly amended, " _His_ ass."

But through all of this, Kimiko only sat in wonder. She had always wondered if they were really mindless monsters. What if they weren't? That could change everything. But, with brilliance, she decided the topic could wait until she got the albino alone.

But it would certainly be discussed. Her father had always told there was hope for everyone. And she took it to heart.

Suddenly, Omi ran in with his papers flying around in a panic.

"Forgive me, friends! _Someone_ talked me into going to Keiko's bar last night and that's all I remember. I wish I knew."

As everyone laughed around her, Kimiko blushed deeply. She had forgotten about that.

* * *

Somewhere within a dark forest, six figures sat in a large stone village around a warm bonfire.

"Is he really _that_ nice?" asked Nariko with elated joy.

"Yes," said Chase, "You'd be absolutely surprised by it. The kid actually wants to live in peace."

"And now he's here," said Kai, who was still a little skeptical.

Chase sighed. "I know you don't trust them Kai, but I have a conscious and sub-conscious connection with him. He's of pure intent."

Dashi and Liang looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You?" asked Dashi, "You're the most anti-social person I've ever met, Chase, and _you've_ made a connection?"

Chase nodded with assurance. "He's actually not too different than I am."

Liang hummed in harmony, "Except for Guan, of course."

Everyone chuckled as they stared at the moon with a peace that hadn't come over them in a long time.


End file.
